


Nervous Like This

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Date Night, First Date, M/M, Mafia Boss AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean and Cas are going out for a special evening, but when they arrive Dean realizes they might be a bit in over their heads.
Relationships: Castiel/Crowley/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 15
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo, SPN Poly Bingo





	Nervous Like This

**Author's Note:**

> For my SPN Poly Bingo card, the Cas/Crowley/Dean square, my SPN Genre Bingo card, the Date Night square, and my DeanCas Bingo card, the Mafia Boss!AU square.

“You ready?” Cas asked, sticking his head through the door. Dean was pulling his jacket on, checking himself out in the mirror one last time.

Dean nodded. “I think so.”

Cas smiled, moving to stand behind Dean. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, looking at them in the mirror over Dean’s shoulder. “You look great.”

Dean blushed. He wasn’t usually nervous like this – in fact the last time he had been nervous like this was on his first date with Cas. That was years ago, but here they were doing it all again. At least this time they were nervous together.

“Let’s go.”

Dean drove, even though they’d been offered a car. Dean loved driving his baby, and they figured it would be best to not be stranded, potentially without a quick-and-easy ride home. Who knows how the evening would go.

The restaurant was fancy – _much_ fancier than they were used to. They let the valet take the car (with a stern warning from Dean about how to treat her) before walking inside.

For a minute, they thought the restaurant was closed. There were no patrons eating, no servers visible. The lighting was dim, making it seem like they’d walked into a closed restaurant. Just when they were going to turn around to call, a hostess walked up to them.

“Mr. Winchester, Mr. Novak?” she asked, a smile on her face. “Mr. Crowley’s room is prepared. This way.”

Dean and Cas glanced at each other for reassurance before following her. The main room of the restaurant was gorgeous as they walked through – high ceilings with ornate paintings and chandeliers, marble topped tables and chairs that looked like they were gold-plated.

The hostess stopped in front of a set of double doors, where two servers stood like statues. With a simple motion of her hand, they opened the doors for them, bowing as Dean and Cas entered the room.

Fergus Crowley sat at a large table, two empty chairs across from him. There were already a dozen plates of appetizers laid out, as well as three glasses of champagne.

“Ah! Dean, Cas,” Fergus stood, his hands out in a welcoming gesture. “So glad that you made it.”

Dean and Cas both murmured their hellos, feeling a bit awkward as they sat down. Fergus sat once they were settled and three servers immediately came forward to artistically fill their plates. The three men didn’t say another word until the servers had all gone out of the room, leaving them alone.

Dean decided to talk first. “Is the restaurant closed?” he asked, gesturing toward the main room. “There wasn’t anybody else here.”

Fergus chuckled, taking a bite of a caviar tartlet. “I don’t much like having company when I eat out, especially whilst on a first date,” he said with a wave of his hand. Dean glanced at Cas, seeing that he was picking at a pâté to decide if he wanted to eat it or not.

“So…” Dean tried to interpret Fergus’s explanation. “You bought out the restaurant?”

Fergus shrugged. “I suppose you could see it that way.” He ate another hors d’oeuvres in a single bite and chewed before continuing. “The owner here, ah. Let’s just say he is under my protection, so he allows me the place when I need it.”

Cas ate the pâté, humming in approval. Dean’s mind, however, wasn’t distracted by the food in front of them. Things started to click into place – the restaurant tonight, the way he’d met Fergus. (It had been a request for Dean’s specialized service on a classic car – a request that he had been told he “Should not, under any circumstances, deny.”) 

Dean thought of the huge house Fergus lived in (where he’d done the work on his car) and all of the serious looking men coming in and out of the property. Men who were strong and intimidating-looking.

Dean thought of the fleeting glimpse of violence he’d seen one day as he was headed for the restroom.

Dean thought of the way that Fergus had found Cas at his office on campus, without knowing a single thing about him, to ask him and Dean to dinner.

Fergus had power, he knew that. But now, Dean was starting to piece together what that power actually meant.

The owner was under Fergus’s _protection_?

Fergus Crowley was involved in something shady, and if Dean had to bet – Fergus was in charge of the whole thing.

He swore then and there to make sure to never piss off Fergus Crowley, but also to work on toeing the line between a good date and one that hopefully wouldn’t lead to a second – just so he and Cas could stay out of Crowley’s business, whatever it was.


End file.
